Apartment 21b
by DarkenWolf
Summary: I'm holding a Truth or Dare part, but some unwanted people crash it. What will happen? Horror for Jaken kissing! Also for OCM and PM. R
1. The Scary Begining

Darken: Ok, so. This will be a mini fan fic in my spare time. So, InuYasha T or D!  
  
D.o.D: Wolf hanyous are so stupid...  
  
Darken: Well, atleast i'm not a lazy cat/dog demon who dreams about InuYasha!  
  
InuYasha: She dreams about me?!   
  
Asiliem: *nods* Its in her diary!  
  
D.o.D: you read my diary?!  
  
Kouga: Mountain Cats are too sneaky sometimes!  
  
Darken: *peeks out from closet* I agree!  
  
Kagome: *laughs*   
  
Sango: HENTAI!! *hits Miroku with her boomerang*  
  
Shippo: *clings to Kagome* D.o.D can be really scary!  
  
Sesshy: Well, atleast Asiliem isn't bugging me anymore.   
  
Darken: uh-huh, Fluffy stalker is busy!   
  
D.o.D: *chasing Asiliem calling death threats*   
  
Darken: *sweat drop* Hey, death threats is my trademark! Anyway, sit in a circle, i ordered pizzas.  
  
Everyone: *sits in a circle*   
  
*door bell rings*  
  
Darken: PIZZA! *runs to the door*   
  
Koga: here is five extra large pies with-  
  
Asiliem: pies? I thought they were pizzas!  
  
Koga: Ahem, with one side of ramen.  
  
InuYasha: Hey, wimpy wolf!  
  
Koga: Hey dog-boy!  
  
D.o.D: when did Koga become a pizza guy?  
  
Darken: yesterday. Koga, you wanna join?  
  
Koga: Sure, i'm on my lunch break anyway.*walks in*  
  
Darken: *closes the door*  
  
Kikyo and Naraku appear  
  
Kikyo: Did you forget about a certain some one?  
  
Darken: Hm...no, not really.  
  
Kikyo: *ignores the wolf hanyou* InuYasha, dear, move over.  
  
InuYasha: *moves over a bunch*  
  
Naraku: Oh, i wanna go!  
  
Darken: *picking under finger nails* ok, sure, whatever.  
  
Naraku: ok, i pick koga!  
  
Kouga: ok, truth!  
  
Naraku: Is it true...um, that Darken has a crush on you?  
  
Darken: URK!  
  
Koga: yeah!  
  
Darken: InuYasha, may i borrow your sword?  
  
InuYasha: sure! *gives Darken tetsusaiga*  
  
Darken: *chases Naraku and Kouga and knocks a hole in the wall*'  
  
Perverted Man: * peeks in* Hello, playing truth and dare? Dont mind if i do! *struts in*  
  
Everyone: URK!   
  
PM: Ok, let me go!  
  
Darken: *gives inuyasha back his sword* Ok.   
  
PM: I choose, the one with the black ears!  
  
Darken: *thinking: Damn my ears* Ok, dare!  
  
PM: Um...I dare you to go across the street to the apartment with the creepy old man and ask him if you can live with him!  
  
Everyone: Ooohhh....Good one Perveted man!  
  
Darken: I shall do it! *marches across the street*  
  
Everyone: *follows*  
  
Darken: *knocks on the door of the COM*  
  
COM: *opens door* Hello?  
  
Darken: Hi, i was wondering if you would let me live with you!  
  
COM: Oh sure, i've been needing a 'pet!'  
  
Everyone: AHH!! CREEPY MAN WANTING 'PETS'! AHH!!! *runs back across the street, leaving Darken*  
  
Darken: *pissed off*  
  
COM: *slips collar over her head with leash* Mush!  
  
Darken: * walks across the street and opens the door*   
  
Koga: Um, nice collar?  
  
Darken: *walks in followed by COM with leash still on.* D.o.D, truth or dare?  
  
D.o.D: Dare!  
  
Darken: *grins* I dare you to lip lock with jaken!  
  
Everyone: Ew! Ikcy bumpy green thing!  
  
Jaken suddenly appears.  
  
Jaken: Where is one of my three loves?  
  
Asiliem and Darken: *backs away*  
  
D.o.D: There! *points to Asiliem*  
  
Jaken: *sprays breath freasher thingy into his mouth* No, you! *jumps on D.o.D*  
  
D.o.D: I'll get you for this Darken! *puckers up*  
  
Darken: *pulls curtain closed* I'm sorry, but for certain reasons, this scene cannot be shown, sorry for the inconvienence!*opens curtain*  
  
D.o.D: *washing her mouth out with liquid soap*  
  
Jaken: * in love heaven*   
  
D.o.D: *done* InuYasha!   
  
InuYasha: Dare!  
  
D.o.D: I dare you to go into the closet with_____ and make out!  
  
~~~end~~~  
  
Ending shows credits and Darken mad sitting there with the leash and collar and everyone laughing.  
  
Darken: Who did Devils_Only_Daughter dare to kiss? And will D.o.D get back at Darken? Will Darken get that leash off? Will she have to sit and rollover? Find out next time on, 'Apartment number 21b'  
  
Also, i need some dares and truths as well, i might put some people in. ^.^ 


	2. Revenge is Bitter Sweet

Key/Legend:  
  
(___) means something extra and  
  
(*__*) means a/n. (*AN: Hey, look! I made a face!*)  
  
Chapter two: Revenge is bitter sweet.  
  
Darken: Welcome back to another episode of Apartment 21b!!! Unfortunetly, for D.o.D, Inu-Dog is reading-  
  
InuYasha: *looks up* Hey!! Why did you call me Dog-Dog?!  
  
Darken: Because it sounds cool. Anyways, hes reading D.o.D's diary while shes out to the dentist to get her mouth cleaned 'cause of the lip-locking Jaken!  
  
Jaken: *wakes up* Who said my name?  
  
Everyone: No one....  
  
Darken: Anyway, Asiliem is busy stalking Sesshy, again, Kagome is playing with Shippo, Miroku is groping Sango, whos hitting him, ouch, and um, PM is in a corner, looking at hustler or playboy? Not sure, Kouga is well, doing something, i cant find him,Naraku and Kikyo are in the closet, And OCM is tugging on my leash, wait, i have an idea! *glares at OCM* stop tugging on my leash!!!  
  
OCM: Fine, roll over first.  
  
Everyone but OCM: *stops what they're doing* WHAT?!  
  
Darken: Wha-why?  
  
OCM: You're a pet, you're supposed to do tricks!  
  
Darken: hm....good point. ok, *rolls over* Ok,done!  
  
Ocm: *unhooks the leash from the collar(Which has a name tag and everything)*  
  
Darken: *runs out of the room*  
  
Kouga: *walks in carrying a few cases of soda* What was that about?  
  
Shippo: No idea.   
  
Sango: HENTAI!!!   
  
Miroku: *ducks the attack*  
  
Sango: Miroku, truth or dare?  
  
Miroku: Uh, dare?  
  
Sango: I dare you to jump off the building if you grope anyone in this room.(*A/N Thanks Zuerus*)  
  
Miroku: *scoffs* Ok.  
  
Darken: *comes back happily, humming Change the World.*  
  
Everyone: *stops what they're doing and stares*   
  
Darken: *puts a book on a scanner and scans everypage*  
  
Kouga: Dark, whatcha doing?   
  
Darken: *grins* You'll see. *prints out pages* I have to go put these around town. *leaves the room*  
  
Everyone: Er...*follows*  
  
Darken: *stables a page from PM's diary nearly everywhere*  
  
PM: *snatches one of the wall* Where'd you get these?!  
  
Darken: *stable* Your mother *stable* let me *stable* into your room *stable, stable,* because you 'accidently' *stable* left your stuff. *stable* Your mom is kind.  
  
Kouga: I'm not letting her know where I live, Ginta and Hakaku would let her in a minute!  
  
D.o.D: *exits from the dentist across the street* Hey, guys, wassup? *sees the signs and falls on the ground, tears streaming from her face as she laughs like the lunatic she is.*  
  
Darken: *stables the last one* Revenge is a bitch, isn't it, PM? *tugs at the collar and goes back to the apartment*  
  
Kikyo: Well, t or d Naraku?  
  
Naraku: um, D, when get back.  
  
Asiliem: OOh, Kikyo, tell me! *Listens to the dare then gigles like a mad scientists*  
  
They all reach the apartment and they find the pizza is gone, instead, there is Ginta and Hakaku.  
  
Ginta: Hey guys! We saw the big hole in the wall and we came to investigate and we found pizza!  
  
Hakaku: Yup!  
  
Kouga and Darken: You ate our pizzas?!   
  
Asiliem: Run, Ginta and Hakaku, run.  
  
Ginta: Um...Well, we brought you a present... *holds up Final Fantasy X-2*  
  
Darken: *squels and runs to her PS2*You guys are the best!  
  
Everyone except Ginta, Hakaku and Darken: Uh....  
  
Hakaku: We bought the game for Darken cause we knew we will screw up and we could give this to her for forgiveness.  
  
Darken: *looks back* And its doing well.  
  
Kikyo: Anyway, Naraku, you picked D right?  
  
Naraku: *uneasy* yeah....  
  
Kikyo: I dare you to dress up in a pink frilly dress and sing 'I feel Pretty!'(*AN: thanx Sayre)  
  
Darken: *pauses game and scrambles over*  
  
D.o.D: *grabs Mirokus staff and hits Jaken on the head who has been trying to kiss her*  
  
Naraku: I shall do it!  
  
Darken: *holds up a pink frilly dress*   
  
Naraku: *grabs it and goes to change in another room**comes out*  
  
Ginta: *gives hakaku some earplugs*  
  
Naraku: I feel pretty oh so pretty!*really off key*  
  
Everyone: OK STOP!!!!  
  
Darken: I think we're done with that dare,   
  
Naraku: *runs to anther room to change*(*AN:Varan-wolf-hanyou, see? he got embarased! Killing two demons with one sword,*)  
  
Kitty: HELLO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *anime falls*   
  
Darken: Kitty? whatcha doing here?  
  
Kitty: I came to see you-*gasp* SHIPPO-CHAN! *runs over and huggles Shippo to death*  
  
Shippo: A little help here?  
  
D.o.D+Darken: someones in love with an eight year old....  
  
Kitty: *flames in her eyes*  
  
OCM: here, Darken, come here girl! *whistles*  
  
Darken: *rolls eyes and walks over* Damn you....  
  
~~~End...~~~  
  
Ending credits roll and this time they show jaken getting hit on the head with mirokus staff.  
  
Kitty: With me here, its bound to be a blast! But, the really hot boy next door crashes and dares some pretty nasty stuff! Darken:*hits her on the head*Yeah, right! Kitty: no, honestly, its true. Everyone: OMG! Kitty: stay tuned for the next episode, 'Papercut' of Apartment 21b!!! 


	3. Papercut

Disclaimer: damn, i've been forgetting these, i own only the characters Darken and Leon so far, so don't sick any of your federal government agents on me....or those really creepy lawyers*shudders*  
  
Darken: WOOHOO! third chapter! Also, do me a fave and review my other one cause i wanna finish it but if people arent reading it, it aint happening man...  
  
Inu: Uhhh.....  
  
Miroku: *about to grope Sango then remembers his dare* crap man....  
  
Kouga: *drinking his 24th can of soda* Can we continue this game?  
  
Some one knocks at the door, then it swings open to reveal(*AN: I like to describe sometimes, sav vy?*) a look-a-like guy from sailor moon, you know the one in the tuxedo, mask, and cape. yeah, an impersnator. Tuxedo something.  
  
????: Hello, I would like to join your game...Muahahahahahahaha!  
  
Darken and Kitty: cut it out Leon.  
  
Leon: (anime falls, leg twitches) oh, come on! Why cant i do my impersination without you giving me away???  
  
Sango: (whispers to D.o.D) Who is that freak?  
  
Asiliem: Leon, next door neighbor to Darken, plays the saxaphone, naturally black hair, no contacts, blood type a-b positive, 20/20 vision, doesn't get along with Kitty.  
  
Everyone: (crickets chirp)  
  
Leon and Darken: CRICKETS!!! (chases them around)  
  
Ginta: how do you know all that?  
  
Asiliem: (holds up script) Its all in the front.  
  
Everyone 'cept Darken and Leon: (pulls out their scripts)  
  
Darken: rudolph! (Picks up the cricket and shoves him in her mouth)(*AN: this is a joke between me and Kitty, in our private truth or dare one, i would chases crickets, shove them in my mouth, Rudolph is the cricket leader, trying to lead his fellow crickets toward freedom and escape from Darken, goddess of cricket sacrifice,Kitty came up with the name, not me.*)  
  
Everyone: Eww.....  
  
Crickets: poor, poor rudolph....ok whos next?  
  
D.o.D: err....Darken, didn't someone review, asking to know who i dared inu to make out with?  
  
Darken: (nods) i totally forgot about that, i got so wrapped up in the last one, so, who was it?  
  
D.o.D: Ahem(drum roll please...) it was...(holds up a hat with paper in it and pulls one out) Asiliem!(*AN: I actually did this, it was eventually between kitty and asiliem, my mum picked asiliem. Kikyo would've been the one to kiss him, but we couldn't have that now, could we?*)  
  
Darken: (spits Rudolph out) Cool!  
  
Asiliem: but-but-but, i love Sesshomaru! I stalk him and everything! I'm the vice president of the fluffy stalkers of america!!  
  
Inu: Err....thats creepy.  
  
D.o.D: really? I'm secretary of my club, Inu stalkers of vegas.  
  
Darken: Um....president of the Kouga stalkers and lovers of The World.  
  
Kitty: Treasurer for Shippo lovers of america.  
  
Sango: Jesus christ!   
  
Leon: Well, into the closet you two! (evil grin)  
  
Asiliem: (has to be dragged and thrown into the closet)  
  
Sesshy: (picks Inu up and throws him in there)  
  
Darken: (closes door quickly and peeks through hole)  
  
Everyone cept Darken, Asiliem, and Inu: (crowds around her)  
  
Kagome: (covers Shippos eyes)  
  
Now, Asiliem would kill me if i went into description, so, if i described what happened(They were in there for 20 minutes...0.0) there would be no more Apartment 21b and that would suck.  
  
Kitty: (opens the door)   
  
Asiliem and Inu: (walks out blushing furiously)  
  
Inu: Sesshomaru, truth or dare?  
  
Sesshomaru: Dare!  
  
Inu: I dare you to call um...Pm and ask him out!  
  
Darken: Inu-dog, um.. Sesshy isn't gay, although, Dare Kouga, it might work.  
  
Kouga: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!  
  
Darken: Uh-oh....(Jumps out the hole in the wall)  
  
Kouga: (Chases her)  
  
Darken: (jerks back) Damn my leash! (tries to chew it off)  
  
Kitty: Ooooohh.....button...(presses button on the leash that pulls back)  
  
Darken: urk!   
  
Kouga: (stops and watches Darken whiz bye) what? can she fly now?!  
  
Jaken: (poke) Um...Kitty, I have something to tell you...(hearts in his eyes) I LOVE YOU!! (tries to kiss her)  
  
Kitty: Eww! Help, Icky Bumpy Green Thing!   
  
D.o.D: (knocks Jaken out) Don't worry, he does it to me Asiliem, and Darken. Hes just a freak.  
  
Darken: Gawd, how far did that thing go? (finally reaches apartment and takes out everyone)  
  
Kitty: button...(presses another button)  
  
Darken: (collar gets tighter) I ought to report you to the ASPCA!!! Animal Abuse!  
  
Kouga: (walks in) Wheres the bathroom? I need to go.  
  
Inu: I aint telling you.  
  
Darken: (trying to breath)   
  
D.o.D & Asiliem: (pushing buttons on the electric leash-thingy)  
  
COM: (comes back with a stripper looking chick) Kikyo and i were busy sorry.(*AN: Gawd, I'm Evil....Muahahahahahahah-*gack* gawd, i think I have a hairball....*)  
  
Naraku: (stops what hes doing) NOOO!!! KIKYO!!!  
  
Kikyo: (Really slutty) Sorry, Onigumo, dear, but, Harold here has more strength than you.  
  
Darken: (Grabs a kitchen knife and cuts the leash) Hey, Wheres Leon???  
  
Kikyo: Bad pet! Bad! cutting your leash!  
  
Sango: I thought only COM could boss Darken around...  
  
Kagome: Yeah, and could Kikyo get any sluttier?  
  
COM: Kikyo and I are getting married!  
  
Kikyo: Uh-huh, and Darken will be under my comand! Can you say, Cinderella?  
  
Darken: Cinderella, BUT I'm snow white! Only Modern!(*AN: I use that a lot on my signatures,*)  
  
Kikyo: Well, you'll be Cinderella, only modern.   
  
Leon: (Walks in with a two leashes) Hey! Darken! I gotcha some thing!  
  
Darken: (groans and sighs) What Leon?  
  
Leon: Got you a mate! (pulls a grey wolf from behind him)  
  
Darken: (Veins are popping out of her head) one word: Run!!!(stands up)  
  
Grey Wolf(GW for short): (jumps on her and licks her face raw)  
  
Leon: ha-ha!  
  
Kitty: WOLFY!!  
  
GW: (takles her now)  
  
Darken: (growls and chases Leon, calling death threats,)  
  
D.o.D: Guess we have to close...  
  
Asiliem: 'Course.   
  
D.o.D & Asiliem: Thank you for reading Apartment 21 B!!!  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
Ending credits: Darken is chasing Leon around hitting him on the head with a base ball bat. You can hear her yells and his screams just a little over the music, which sounds like a mix of change the world and my will.  
  
Asiliem: Ok, so Leon didn't do anything really nasty, and I wonder why Darken made Kitty call him hot, although they loath each other.Anyway, next is Sin is Fun! Note: Darken makes these up as she goes along. Shes not very tallented with the writing before thing. Next, on Episode Apartment 21B: Sin is Fun!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I'm Snow White, Only Modern! 


End file.
